sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Bloodlines is a vampire / lycan / human system and multi-player online role-playing game based in Second Life. The vampire component of Bloodlines was released on May 6, 2008, and the Lycan component was released on July 7, 2009. The Human HUD was released on December 17, 2010. Basic Systems All you need to play Bloodlines is one of the HUDs. You can own the Thirst vampire HUD, the Rage lycan HUD, the Human HUD, or all three. These systems come with the following standard components: #A HUD (Heads-Up Display). This is a control panel that attaches to your screen and provides you with buttons to perform the various actions in the game. #An attack accessory: Fangs (The Thirst), Claws (The Rage), or Bite Marks and Claw Wounds (The Human). If you want to play as a Vampire, you will need to purchase the Thirst system, which comes with fangs, and if you want to play as a lycan, you will need to purchase the Rage system, which comes with claws, or if you want to play as a Human, you can purchase the Human HUD, which comes with bite marks and claw wounds. #Stat Viewer. This is avatar attachment that allows you to display your game stats over your head as floating text. #Vampire Bite Marks / Lycan Wound. This avatar attachment responds to lycan and vampire attacks by spraying blood. The bite and claw marks will also be vended to new victims that you hunt down, so they can wear them. They are free and come with copy and transfer permissions, which means you can give copies of them to your friends, so you can role-play attacking them. The bite marks and claw wounds that come with the Human HUD are a bit different, and are not transferrable, because they contain the ability to offer bites and lycan attacks. Bloodlines Overview All players start out as a human, regardless of which HUDs they have. If they are attacked by a Bloodlines vampire or lycan, some of their humanity is lost and transformed into either vital blood, feeding the vampire curse, or lumens of moonlight, feeding the lycan curse. Once humanity is completely lost, a player switches to the status of 'revenant', or a walking undead. Only players with the Thirst or the Rage HUD will become revenants. From this point, they can be filled with vital blood and embraced as a vampire with eternal life, or filled with lumens and enraged as a lycan. Or, if they fill themselves with both metrics, they can become a cross between the two races, empowered with the strength of each, but also suffering both curses, to seek out lumens and vital blood from the remaining humans. On your first attack, 5% of your humanity is lost, and more cannot be taken unless you join the game. If someone only owns the human HUD, their humanity can be drained to zero without becoming a revenant, they just become devoid of humanity. Humans cannot be embraced or enraged unless they own the Thirst or the Rage HUDs.